


Tell Me I'm the Sun

by shrimpheavenwow



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, I love?? happy boys?????, M/M, Marriage Proposal, how do you write a summary for a fic where nothing happens, there's no plot!! just fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpheavenwow/pseuds/shrimpheavenwow
Summary: Crutchie spends some time with Finch also they're in love





	Tell Me I'm the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of writing anything except fluff? Wild lol. Pretty much nothing happens in this but it's cute and I love it so whatever. Unbeta'd. Hope you like it!
> 
> Title from [Higher by With Confidence](https://youtu.be/TvbeZXieVMU)

Crutchie woke up to someone running their fingers through his hair. He rolled over and opened his eyes, gazing sleepily up at Finch. He was propped up on an elbow, his head resting on one hand and the other hand extended to Crutchie’s hair. He was smiling, his face wearing a relaxed expression, his eyes half lidded and tired, features soft. 

“Morning, angel,” Finch said. Crutchie smiled, his eyes slipping closed again briefly. Finch was always fond of pet names but especially in the morning, when everything felt just a little bit softer.

“Good morning,” Crutchie yawned, stretching. Finch’s hand retracted slightly but didn’t go all the way back, instead resting on the bed in the space between them. He leaned in and kissed Crutchie.

“You have morning breath,” he said when they parted, still in Crutchie’s space.

“It’s morning. You kissed me. I don’t know what you expected,” Crutchie laughed.

Finch chuckled and pulled away, sitting up properly and pulling back the covers on his side of the bed.

“Do you want eggs? I kind of want an omelette.”

“Yes please, also toast.”

Finch nodded before getting out of bed, throwing on sweatpants and a t shirt before padding softly out the door and to the kitchen. Most of the time Finch slept in just his boxers because he got hot during the night, but he practically froze if he didn’t put on pants and a shirt to walk around their apartment.

Crutchie laid in bed for a few minutes, letting himself adjust to being awake. He had class today, but it was still early and he had a fair bit of time before he had to really start getting ready. He stretched his leg, trying to wake it up a bit so it would work properly when he got up, (that is, work as much as it normally did). 

He could hear Finch in the kitchen, could smell the beginnings of breakfast cooking. He smiled and got up, wincing only slightly at the transition from lying down to standing up. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen, trying not to make much noise with his crutch. He knew Finch didn’t mind, but he didn’t want the peacefulness that had settled in their apartment to dissipate just because he was being loud.

Finch was over the stove, his attention fixed on making sure the eggs didn’t burn. Crutchie came up behind him, set his crutch against the counter, and wrapped his arms around Finch’s middle, resting his forehead against his back. Finch chuckled.

“Are you really that happy that I’m making you eggs?” 

Crutchie shook his head with a smile. “Just happy I get to see you everyday.”

Finch tore his attention from the stove and turned around. “Oh gross, you’re being all sappy this morning,” he teased, but his eyes were full of fondness, and Crutchie knew that he understood. He knew that he felt the same, most days if not specifically today. “Now can I get back to cooking? If I’m not careful these could go from omelettes to scrambled eggs real quick.” 

Crutchie pulled away and slightly and kissed his cheek before retracting his arms. He went into the living room and sat on the couch as he waited, scrolling through his phone. 

Finch brought the food to the table soon after, along with a jar of salsa. Crutchie rolled his eyes as he sat down, watching Finch pour a generous amount onto his plate and take a bite.

“I hate that you eat eggs with salsa,” Crutchie said. Finch shrugged.

“My life is boring. Having salsa on my eggs lets me pretend I’m having a little fiesta to start my day.”

Crutchie snorted. “Dork.” 

Finch smiled a comically large grin for a second before returning to his food, his expression fading into something just as happy but more genuine. 

Crutchie loved mornings that he got to spend with Finch. Sometimes Finch had an early shift or Crutchie had something important to get to and they barely had time to say goodbye before one of them was out the door. But days like today were nice, days where they had some time together before they inevitably had to rush off somewhere. Crutchie wouldn’t trade these mornings for the world.

After a bit, they both had to acknowledge that it was somewhat close to the time when they had to leave so they should probably start getting ready. Crutchie showered before Finch so he was done quicker, opting for waiting in the living room till Finch was done before he headed out. He stood when he heard the door open, leaning against the wall that led to the hallway.

Finch emerged from their room, his hair wet and his shirt unbuttoned. He was dressed in a green flannel, a grey undershirt beneath it. He started to walk past Crutchie, who grabbed his arm as he went by, spinning him around so they were facing each other. Crutchie took hold of him by the two sides of the shirt and held him there. He was leaning heavily into Finch for support because he didn’t have his crutch with him, but Finch didn’t seem to mind. He gave Crutchie an amused smile.

“What are you doing?” Finch asked.

“Stay home today, I miss you,” Crutchie fake pouted. Finch chuckled.

“You see me everyday,” he said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Crutchie ear.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you,” Crutchie grumbled.

Finch huffed out a laugh and gave Crutchie a peck on the lips.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Also, you have class today anyway.”

“I’ll skip it, stay home with me.”

Finch pulled away slowly, giving Crutchie enough time to brace himself against the wall. He playfully nudged him with his elbow.

“Some other day, ya goof.”

They left the apartment and parted ways on the street, eager to be done with their day to see each other again. Crutchie couldn’t wait.

He was sitting on the couch when Finch came home, his computer in his lap, his legs crossed one over the other. Finch walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him on the forehead before sitting down next to him.

“How was class?”

“It was good, just a lecture, nothing major. How was work?”

Finch shrugged. “It was work.” Crutchie made a motion to uncross his legs and winced, letting out a slight hiss in pain. Finch cocked his head. “Your leg hurting a lot today?”

Crutchie gave a noncommittal motion with his hand. “Eh, it’s certainly not the best day for it.”

Finch shifted his body so it was turned more towards Crutchie and patted his thighs. Crutchie extended his leg onto them with a grateful smile. Finch began to massage his leg, rubbing circles slow and deep from his ankle, up through his calf, and to his knee. Crutchie let his eyes close and his head roll back at the feeling of it, sighing heavily. It hurt a little bit, but the relief he felt at having the tension drain from his muscles was more prominent. They continued like this in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the other person’s company. After a while Finch moved Crutchie’s leg off of him and placed it on the couch, before standing up and heading to the kitchen. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” He called.

“No, I’m fine,” he called back. 

Finch came back with a bowl full of cereal. Crutchie raised an eyebrow.

“It’s 7 o’clock.” 

Finch shrugged. “I was craving cereal.”

Crutchie chuckled. “You’re ridiculous.” Finch just hummed. Crutchie went back to typing on his computer until he glanced over and stopped dead in his tracks. “Are you eating that  _ dry _ ?” Finch had a shit eating grin on his face as he popped another piece of cereal in his mouth. 

“Mini Wheats are better dry! They get soggy if you put them in milk.”

“That’s disgusting, how did I ever fall in love with you?” Finch shrugged and continued eating. Crutchie closed his laptop and got up.

“Well, that’s enough for me tonight, I’m going to our room.”

Finch laughed, his mouth half full of food. “No, stay, I love you!”

Crutchie didn’t answer him as he made his way to the bedroom. It was way too early to go to sleep, but he was content to lay in his bed and watch Netflix till Finch came to join him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he did, but leaving the room also gave Finch sometime to decompress alone after working. He may not hate his job, but Crutchie had learned that sometimes Finch needed a bit to be alone after being around people and noise all day. He understood, because honestly he was the same way. Back when he was living with Jack, the worst thing after a long day was Jack’s tendency to hang around and talk to anyone and everyone in his vicinity. Crutchie knew what it was like to just want some alone time now and then.

Crutchie was lying on his side facing away from the door when Finch came in. He climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around him, placing little kisses on the back on his neck. 

Crutchie paused the show he was watching and rolled over to look at Finch. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” he said, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek. Finch brought his own hand up and placed it over Crutchie’s, holding it there. After a second, he moved the hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm. He stared into Crutchie’s eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

“Me too.”   
  
He wrapped an arm around Crutchie’s waist and pulled him closer, so his body was pressed flush against his own. Crutchie’s face was buried in his chest as he hooked his arm around Finch’s side so that they were holding each other. Crutchie pressed an ear to Finch’s chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, not saying a word. This was the kind of thing Crutchie loved most about being with Finch: he never felt like he had to fill a silence. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. Sometimes Crutchie didn’t feel like there was anything to be said and Finch understood. Finch knew how Crutchie was feeling just by looking at him. He was so lucky to have someone who knew him so well.

Finch tangled their legs together, as if trying to get himself impossibly closer to him. Crutchie held him tighter. Finch did this when he was upset sometimes, or when there was something weighing heavily on his mind. Crutchie had learned not to push him for what was wrong; Finch told him when he was ready to. All he could do was hold him, let him know that he was there, that he would do whatever he could to make sure Finch felt better. The answer would come, sooner or later. It ended up being sooner than Crutchie anticipated.   
  
“I can’t remember who I was without you,” Finch said quietly above him. “Sometimes I’m scared that if you weren’t around, I wouldn’t know how to be myself again.”   
  
Crutchie lifted his head, just slightly, so his breath was ghosting across Finch’s collarbone. He felt Finch shiver, just a tiny bit. He ran his hand up Finch’s chest.   
  
“You’ve always been exactly who you were meant to be, now and before me. I don’t plan on going anywhere, but if I had to, you’d still be just as amazing without me.” He couldn’t see it, but Crutchie knew Finch was smiling, smiling like that was exactly what he needed to hear.   
  
Finch drew back. At first Crutchie was going to whine about the loss of warmth, until he saw the look on Finch’s face. It was a type of serious that Crutchie had never seen until now. He looked deep into Crutchie’s eyes, his stare unblinking.   
  
“Crutchie...I can’t imagine life without you. Your eyes and your smile and your warmth.... that’s what gets me through stressful days. I love you **.** I don’t know if I’ll ever know how to not love you. Sometimes I look at you and I can’t breathe because I love you so much. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and I know this is really spur of the moment, I don’t even have a ring but...” he bit his lip and looked down briefly before bringing his eyes back to Crutchie. “Marry me?”   
  
Crutchie looked back at him, eyes wide in surprise. It took a second for him to process what was being asked of him.    
  
“Is this for real?” He asked, his voice more of a whisper than he intended it to be.   
  
“If you say yes” Finch said with an anxious laugh. The hint of a smile flickered across his face before disappearing entirely. He had this look of nervous anticipation and Crutchie realized he’d never seen him so uncertain.    
  
After a moment of staring at him, Crutchie’s face broke out into a big grin, smiling so wide it hurt. His hand found Finch’s and held it tight.   
  
“Yes.”   


“Yes?” Finch asked, his voice an odd mix of excitement and shock.

“Yes!”

Finch beamed, big and happy and bright. He kissed him, slow and deep and so full of love. One of his hands found its way to Crutchie’s hair and ran through it. Crutchie wrapped his arm around Finch’s body, rubbing up and down his back. When the pulled apart, Finch rested his forehead against Crutchie’s and let out a shaky laugh.

“We’re going to get married.”   
  
Something about the way he said it made Crutchie realize the full force of what he’d agreed to.    
  
“We’re going to get married,” he parroted back at him. “Holy shit, Finch, you’re going to be my  _ husband _ .”   
  
Finch laughed. Crutchie couldn’t see it from the angle he was at, but he knew that Finch’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed like that. Crutchie knew every wrinkle, every curve, every corner of Finch’s face, and he was going to have years of staring at it to make sure he never forgot.   
  
“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life!! Hmu on tumblr @ [broadwait](https://broadwait.tumblr.com/)


End file.
